On a mission of pride
by idon'tcare14
Summary: Sequel to 'From Berk and beyond'. After the death of an old friend our heros uncover a secret that will take them on another epic adventure. And an old enemy will return. RuffnutXSnotlout. If you haven't read my first story this one won't make sence. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

On a mission of pride

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm back isn't that great, and I come with the sequel to my story 'From Berk and beyond'. So this first chapter might be sad to start off a story but I have to start somewhere. I'm basically making it up as I go along and I would really love some ideas. I need them please! Cheers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD but I own my characters so no stealing.**

It was a gorgeous day on the island of Berk and there wasn't a dark cloud in the sky. It was a perfect day where absolutely nothing could go wrong. Well it's almost perfect.

"AAAAAAAHHH! FERGUS SLOW DOWN YOU SILLY REPTILE!" A redheaded teen screamed while flying through the sky. The dragon made a dragon like laugh and landed without warning, throwing the girl off his back. "OW! I'M IN PAIN! I think my leg is broken, is it broken?" The girl questioned to herself after crashing near the forge.

"Evalyn what happened? Are you alright?" A blonde Viking wearing a helmet with long horns attached to it asked in concern.

"Whoa, that was fun, let's do it again!" Evalyn said with a crazy grin on her face. The blonde just frowned while helping her to stand. "Aw, Ruff, don't give me that look, you need to lighten up, I'm fine."

"This is the tenth time you've been thrown off, TODAY! You're gonna get yourself killed," Ruffnut said in a stern voice.

"Gee, thank you MOTHER, what would I do without your guidance," Evalyn said sarcastically. Ruffnut just scowled at her.

"Go get to training!" Ruff yelled then stormed off, sick of Evalyns behaviour. The young teen pulled a rather rude face behind her friends back.

"C'mon Fergus, let's go to training, we don't need Ruffnut to tell us what to do," Evalyn said as she mounted her Deadly Nadder. Fergus cooed in agreement and flew off to the training dome. She made it to the academy in record time but was already late for the lesson.

"Glad you could finally join us Evalyn," Fishlegs said in a flat tone as the girl entered the room.

"She was probably crashing into more buildings again," one of the other teens said with a snigger. Ev just smirked at this comment knowing what the teen said was true.

"Alright guys' that's enough, time to start the lesson. Now today we will be learning about dragon classes," Fishlegs said with a smile. The teens just groaned knowing there lesson will be a boring one.

* * *

"I can't believe her, she's so…reckless!" Ruffnut as she trudged back and forth.

"Be quite Ruff, this next shot is really tricky," Snotlout told her as he aimed an arrow at a wooden barrel with a target painted on it. He realised and missed the target completely. "Great, thanks a lot, I missed because of you." Ruffnut just rolled her eyes, took the bow from him a shot right in the middle of the target.

"Happy now?" She said in an icy tone. Snotlout just shuffled around feeling embarrassed.

"Show off," he mumbled to himself. "Anyway, don't worry about Evalyn, she's just being herself. I mean you weren't miss perfect when you were fourteen." Ruffnut gave him a small smile.

"Thanks, you always know how to make me feel better." Snotlout leaned into her a kissed her on the cheek.

"Ruffnut. Snotlout." Hiccup called as he walked up to them "We have a problem."

* * *

"Are we done yet?" One of the teenagers asked, bored of the dragon lesson.

"We're not done until someone can answer my question. Now for the tenth time, who can tell me what dragons are in the mystery class," Fishlegs asked getting annoyed.

"_Please, I'll do anything to get out of class,"_ Evalyn thought to herself.

"Fishlegs," Snotlout called from the entrance of the training dome "Can Evalyn come with me for a minute?"

"Uh okay, but what for?" the husky Viking asked.

"I uh will tell you later, come on Evalyn we need to go." Evalyn bounced up from her sitting position and eagerly raced out of the academy.

"Thanks Snotlout, I couldn't stand any more of that. So what are we going to do now? I know, let's go flying." Snotlout just gave her a look of sadness. "What did I do?"

"No you didn't do anything Ev," Snotlout told her. "Look I don't know how to tell you this but, Hamish has had a heart attack, and we don't know if he's going to live or not." Evalyn started to tear up.

"No, no I don't believe you, you're lying!" Snotlout took her hand.

"I'm not lying," Snotlout said as he led her to the village. They shortly arrived at the healer's cottage where they were greeted by Mildred sobbing with Ruffnut hugging her.

"You may see Hamish now," Gothi said as she showed them in "I don't think he's got long left." The group entered the small cottage and saw Hamish lying on a bed, breathing very slowly.

"Who's there," he asked quietly.

"It's us dear," Mildred told her husband trying to hold back a sob.

"My dear family, it's nice that you're here, to see me in my final moments." Hamish said weakly. "Ruffnut, Evalyn, come closer." The two did what they were told.

"What is it Hamish?" Ruffnut asked, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I am very proud of you, both of you; you girls have been like daughters to me and I wanted you both to know that," Hamish said with a sad smile. Ruffnut and Evalyn weakly smiled back at him. "Mildred, my darling wife, come over so I can see you." Mildred came over and sat on the bed beside him and too his hand in hers.

"Hamish, my dear husband, what is it?"

"I just want to let you know you are my love, my joy and just because I will be gone doesn't mean I won't always be with you, because I will." Mildred nodded.

"I know Hamish, you will always be in my heart," Mildred told him as she kissed him on the forehead.

"May I please speak to Snotlout alone?" The three nodded and left the room, respecting the dying man's wishes. "Snotlout, by boy, I must tell you something." Snotlout stood at his side.

"Go ahead."

"I want you to take this," he said, handing Snotlout a piece of paper.

"What's this Hamish?" The Viking questioned.

"It's a map; it will lead you to the most valuable treasure ever! You must find it Snotlout, before it falls into the wrong hands."

"I will Hamish, I promise," Hamish smiled at him.

"I know you will," the man said then died peacefully. Snotlout grimily left the room. He was greeted by the whole gang of dragon riders, Stoic the Vast, Gobber and Mildred holding Evalyn tightly in her arms. Snotlout looked to them and shook his head. At that moment everyone knew their friend was gone.

**A/N: Yeah sad I know, don't worry though sometimes things get worse before they get better. Anyway I need ideas really badly so send them in. If you like hit that review button.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi again. So only one person has actually reviewed, thank you KaliAnn for doing so I appreciate your comments but I really do think that not a lot of people like this story, it makes me sad. Anyway enough with my rambling on, here's the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD**

The sky was raining. Not a harsh downpour, just a light drizzle. It was the perfect setting for a sad looking scene. The entire village of Berk were gathered around the docks staring solemnly at a boat that was set alight. The crowd watched the amber flames dance around in the wind as Stoic, the village chief spoke in a grim and forlorn voice.

"We are gathered here today, to pay our respects and say goodbye to and old friend and valued member of this community, today we say farewell to Hamish." The Vikings bowed their heads in silence as Stoic continued. "We wish you safe travels in the afterlife, and that you will always be in our hearts." At this point Mildred started to break down into tears. Ruffnut and Astrid tried to calm the widow down but were unsuccessful, it was just too much to handle.

"Shh, it's okay Mildred," Ruffnut said in a soothing tone, pulling the woman in a hug "You need to be strong to get through this." Mildred looked to her companion, eyes filled with sadness.

"I'll try, for Hamish," was all she said. Ruffnut gave her a weak smile, that's all she needed to hear.

"C'mon Mildred," Astrid said "I'll take you home, you need to rest now." Mildred just nodded, glad to have people to look out for her, to make her feel she wasn't alone. Ruffnut stood there in the rain and watched the two retreat before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked to see Snotlout, standing there emotionless.

"You can be sad you know, you don't have to be tough all the time," Ruffnut said "No one will think any less of you." Snotlout just stood in silence for a moment.

"I know I've just had a lot of things on my mind, that's all." Ruffnut didn't even bother to ask him what he was on about.

"Hey, guys," Tuffnut said appearing out of nowhere "I'm sorry about your friend and all."

"Yeah it's okay, no one saw it coming," Snotlout replied to his friend.

"Anyway why don't we go to the Great Hall, to take our minds off this," Tuffnut suggested, hoping they would agree.

"You mean to drink as much as we can, get drunk and forget about this horrible day?" Ruffnut guessed.

"Yeah, pretty much," her brother replied.

"Sounds like a plan," Snotlout said flatly before walking off to the hall. The twins followed behind him.

* * *

When they entered the room, they were surprised to see Hiccup doing what they had planned to do, he was utterly pissed.

"Oh, hey guys over here!" Hiccup half shouted, half slurred. The three Vikings made their way to where their now drunk leader was sitting.

"Hiccup, how many drinks have you had?" Ruffnut questioned.

"I've had um, uh, I can't remember, m-maybe five or so," Hiccup grumbled.

"Okay, so why are you drinking, you never drink," Tuffnut asked getting confused.

"Because I'm trying to drown my sorrow in alcohol," Hiccup told them as he looked in his cup to find he was out of mead. "I think I need another drink."

"I think you've had enough," Ruffnut told him as she took the cup away from him.

"You might be right Ruff," Hiccup told her as he stood to his feet. "I'm going to go home now to get some sleep so I don't have a hangover for tomorrow, okay," he slurred.

"Yep, you do that," Ruffnut said, feeling awkward around a drunk Hiccup. The dragon rider stumbled his way to the door before running into Astrid.  
"ASTRID! What's up, how've you been gorgeous?" Astrid wasn't sure what to say about this.

"Uh, Hiccup, have you been drinking?" Astrid questioned to her husband.

"Maybe just an itsy, bitsy drink, why is it noticeable that I have?" Hiccup said as he held her arm to keep from falling over. Astrid just nodded trying to restrain a giggle. "Oh damn it, anyway I'll see you at home l-later," he finished then stumbled out into the village.

"Okay, does anyone want to tell me why Hiccup is so drunk?" Astrid asked starting to laugh.

"He was binge drinking, to take his mind off the funeral," Snotlout answered.

"Well that sure made me feel better about this whole day," Astrid said as she joined her friends at the table they were sitting at. "So why are you guys all here then?" The three looked at each other amused.

"We actually came here to do what he was doing," Tuffnut said with a chuckle. Astrid just laughed harder, finding this ordeal very funny.

"Well I best be off, and make sure Hiccup doesn't do anything stupid in his um…state. Bye guys," Astrid said as she walked off.

"Yeah I better head home too," Snotlout informed them.

"Aw, but I thought we were all going to get drunk together," Tuffnut whined.

"I've got something important to do, I'll see you later," the brunette Viking said to them.

"Oh, Snotlout," Ruffnut called stopping Snotlout in his tracks "If Evalyn asks for me, don't tell her, I don't want her to see me drunk." Snotlout just smiled and nodded before exiting the hall.

* * *

Snotlout arrived to his home and sat in his father's arm chair by the fire. He pulled out the small piece of paper that Hamish gave him before he passed away and inspected it closely.

"What's that?" an unexpected voice said in curiosity. Snotlout jumped in fright.

"Evalyn, wha-bu-how, what are you doing here?" Snotlout questioned, hurriedly putting the map into his poket before the girl could see.

"I want to know what you're hiding," she said smoothly "Now hand it over!"

"I-I-I have no idea what you're o-on about," Snotlout fibbed. "How did you even get in here?"

"You left the door open, dummy. Tell me what you've got, I want to know," Evalyn said as she tackled Snotlout to the ground, trying to reach the item in his pocket.

"Let go of me Ev!" Snotlout grumbled attempting to push her off, she was extremely strong for a fourteen year old.

"Ah-ha, I got it," Evalyn cheered in triumph as she held the paper high above her head. "What is it anyway?" Snotlout just sighed in defeat.

"It's a map that will lead me to some sort of treasure; Hamish gave it to me before he…before he…"

"Died," Evalyn finished. Snotlout just nodded. "Well that was nice of him." Snotlout was confused by her reaction to this.

"What do you mean 'nice of him', I thought you'd be sad," Evalyn just smirked at him.

"It's nice of him because he's left us something for us to remember him by, an adventure." Snotlout just smiled.

"I never thought of it that way," he said.

"Of course you didn't, because you're not me, now let's find out where this treasure is." The two Vikings sat on the floor an examined the map.

"This looks very familiar," Evalyn said calmly. "No way! It can't be!"

"What, what is it?" Snotlout said getting worried.

"It's hidden in Chilton!"

**A/N: Ooooo, mystery. Okay for those who might be confused, Hiccup and Astrid are married, I said that in the epilogue of my last story. If you like, hit that review button.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay chapter three. Still only one person has reviewed my entire story, I'm feeling disliked. Anyway did you like it when I made Hiccup drunk, I've always wanted to do that. He, he, he. Oh one more thing, do you guys think Evalyn is a Mary-sue, because I took the test but I'm not sure? Cheers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.**

"Aww, my head feels like it's going to burst," Ruffnut grumbled as she awoke early the next morning with a terrible headache.

"Shut up Ruffnut!" Her brother called from across the room. "You weren't the only one who drank your own body weight in mead, so if you're gonna whine, do it somewhere else, you know away from me!" Ruffnut just sighed and slowly climbed out of bed.

"Fine! I'll leave the little baby to have his nap," Ruffnut scowled as she left the house and slammed the door as loud as she could behind her.

"Ow, not so loud," Tuffnut grumbled snuggling up to his pillow. Once outside Ruffnut decided to go see Hiccup at the forge to see if he recovered from his…episode the night before and ask if there was any known cure for a hangover.

"Morning Gobber," Ruffnut called out approaching the forge "Is Hiccup there?"

"Uh, no sorry Ruffnut, I haven't seen him all morning, what's the problem?" Gobber asked, curiosity taking over. Ruffnut felt a little embarrassed.

"Well, I was going to ask Hiccup if he knew a cure for hangovers," Ruffnut told him, shuffling her feet awkwardly on the ground. Gobber chuckled loudly.

"I see you had a bit too much to drink last night, so how much did you have?" Gobber asked her amused.

"I uh, sort of, drank my whole body weight," Ruffnut said turning red in the face. Gobber laughed harder, tears streaming from his eyes.

"Oh I bet you can't even remember what happened last night!" The older Viking exclaimed.

"I wasn't the only one," Ruffnut said in her defence. "You should have seen Hiccup, he was so drunk he could barely stand, that's probably why he's not here!" Gobber just looked to her in confusion.

"Hiccup doesn't drink, does he?" Ruffnut just nodded slowly.

"He only did it because he wanted to forget the funeral." Gobber started to slightly laugh again.

"Well you learn something new every day." Ruffnut gave him a smile before walking off. "Oh Ruffnut, make sure Hiccup is okay." The blonde gave a curt nod then proceed to the Haddock household.

"Hiccup, are you in there?" Ruffnut shouted as she nocked loudly on the front door.  
"Ow, yes come in, just be quiet," Hiccup grumbled inside. Ruffnut entered the room and found Hiccup slowly mixing something in a caldron above the fire. "What can I help you with?" he questioned.

"Yes um, do you happen to know a cure for hangovers, I need to tell a friend, it's most definitely not for me," Ruffnut lied. Hiccup just laughed.

"I thought you might ask, here," He said while handing her a cup of the warm liquid he was stirring before.

"What is it," Ruffnut said, sniffing it.

"It's yaks milk, just drink it, it should stop your headache," Hiccup informed her. Ruffnut eagerly drank the milk and it made her feel a lot better.

"Wow, this is great," Ruffnut said happily. Hiccup smiled. "So, how are you taking it?"

"Taking what?" Hiccup questioned.

"Hamish's death," Ruffnut replied sadly. Hiccup just looked sadly to the ground.

"It's been hard, he was a good friend. Anyway what about you, I mean he was like your father, it must have been difficult." Ruffnut just gave him a quick nod.

"Yeah, it was, I still can't get my head around it." The two just sat in silence.

"Well, I better be off," Ruffnut suddenly said breaking the silence between them. "I should really go check on Evalyn, see if she's okay. Thanks for the milk."

"Yeah you're-," Hiccup didn't even get to finish what he was saying because Ruffnut swiftly left the house. "Welcome." Toothless cooed to his confused owner. "I know buddy, women, there're a mystery to me." Hiccup laughed. The poor dragon had no idea what he was on about and just went back to sleep.

Ruffnut quickly made her way to Snotlout's home to ask if he had seen Evalyn. When she arrived she was surprised to both of them fast asleep by the fire. Ruffnut smiled to herself getting the warm fuzzies, sure that was a girly thing but no one had to know. She carefully walked over to where Snotlout was sitting in an armchair and found a small piece of paper resting on his lap. She bent down and slowly picked it up.

"No, don't throw me in the poo pit," the Viking mumbled in his sleep. Ruffnut bit her lip, trying not to laugh, since when did he dream about poo pits. Ruffnut unfolded the paper to find a map like drawing printed on it.

"What is this," she questioned to herself.

"That would be a map," a voice out of nowhere said.

"What! Evalyn, don't sneak up on me like that!" Ruffnut hissed to her small, know awake friend. "Anyway, why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" Evalyn just gave Ruffnut her best cheeky grin. While this was going on Snotlout started to stir into consciousness.

"Hey, what's going on? Oh no! This isn't one of those interventions is it? Because I know I have an attitude problem but I can change I swear!" Snotlout said with a worried look in his eyes.

"N-no that's not what we were talking about at all, nutcase," Ruffnut said in a confused tone.

"Okay, because I can't change anyway," Snotlout quickly told the two. "So what's happened?"

"Well, Ruffnut kinda found out about the map, I did not tell her!" Evalyn informed him. Ruffnut just stood there very proud of herself.

"So, where does this map lead us to?" Ruffnut asked smirking. Snotlout and Evalyn looked to each other.

"Chilton," they both said in unison. Ruffnut's jaw dropped in shock.

"C-C-CHILTON!" the girl practically screamed. "Hamish gave this to you, right?" she then asked Snotlout.

"Yeah, right before he died." he replied. Ruffnut was baffled.

"So if Hamish has hidden treasure here, doesn't that mean he would have went to Chilton?" the two Vikings weren't getting this. Ruffnut sighed. "Hamish has been to Chilton."

"Ooooh." The two replied.

"I'll go get Fergus ready right now so we can leave as soon as possible!" Evalyn said excitedly then left to prepare her dragon.

"Were not seriously gonna go are we?" Ruffnut asked her boyfriend with a nervous voice.

"I promised Hamish I would, why? Don't you want to come?" Ruffnut just looked to the ground.

"It's not that I don't want to go, I just wanted to, I don't know have a life together maybe." Snotlout took her words into consideration.

"Well, when we get back, why don't we, get hitched or something." Ruffnut was surprised by what he said.

"You mean it, you want to marry me?" Snotlout gave a weak smile and nodded. "EEEEEEEK! YES I WILL MARRY YOU!" she squealed then kissed him repeatedly. "I mean, yeah sure why not," she said once she calmed down.

"So will you join us on your amazing adventure, Mrs Jorgenson," Snotlout asked his new fiancée with a wide grin.

"Yeah I will," she said with tears in her eyes and embraced him in a hug. "But you will have to talk to my parents first." Snotlout's heart skipped a beat by her words. Oh no. INLAWS!

**A/N: GASP! How will Snotlout handle this? If you want to find out, hit that review button.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright here is your chapter, and can I please get some ideas from you guys, I. NEED. THEM! At the start of this you will find out what Fergus McGuffin is up to. YES I'M BRINGING HIM BACK! Mwah ha ha ha ha! Well I have to have a bad guy, don't I?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.**

On a dark and hostile looking island, a short while away from Berk, the bloodcurdling roars and screeches of dragons can be heard all around. This island is where the outcasts live. Their leader is a ferocious man that goes by the name Alvin the Treacherous. Well that was until one year ago, when a mysterious man came along and took over the show.

"Hurry up!" Alvin boomed in rage. "Get this horrid gronkle back in the cage, before we all get punished." The outcasts forced the heavy dragon back into the small cage and slammed it shut as the gronkle spat a fiery rock in their direction.

"Well gentlemen, I see you have your affairs in order," a refined voice said entering the dark cavern which held the dungeons. Alvin just groaned.

"Yes sir, everything's under control, but please explain to me, why are you doing all of this?" The man chuckled quietly, very amused by Alvin's question.

"Oh my loyal man, you need to learn to have some patients or it will get you into all sorts of trouble," the man said in a cold tone.

"Yes well, as long as I get what I want," Alvin muttered.

"And you will, Alvin, you will get your revenge on this so called dragon conquer as I will get mine." Alvin was very confused.

"You keep saying you want to get revenge, but who is it?" An evil smile grew on the man's face.

"Walk with me Alvin, I shall tell you my tale," he said while gesturing Alvin to come forth.

"So, enlighten me," Alvin replied, his patience wearing thin.

"You see, two years ago when I used to live Scotland, I met the most horrible people imaginable and they humiliated me. Then their one legged friend came along, asked me if I'd seen them, and you know what I did Alvin."

"No sir, what did you do?" he replied.

"I captured him!" Alvin was in shock, he only knew one person with one leg and that was Hiccup. "But my plans for him were ruined when those two took him from me!" Alvin raised an eyebrow at this.

"So this boy with one leg, what did he look like?" The mystery man heaved a sigh.

"He had short brown hair and was kind of scrawny, but that's beside the point! For you see I have discovered that an old foe of mine has passed away and he has left a great fortune behind." The ferocious Viking became very interested.

"May I ask sir, how are we going to find it?" Alvin asked.

"With this," the man said while taking out a scroll "This, Alvin, this will take us to riches beyond your wildest dreams." Alvin gave an evil grin.

"The young boy you told me about earlier, I believe he is the dragon conquer I'm after."

"Well it looks like we'll both get what we want then," the man said before leaving the room. "And one more thing Alvin, if you try to double cross me for this dragon conquer, I shall have you head, is that understood?" Alvin became very nervous by his words, something he never does.

"I understand Fergus."

* * *

Snotlout stood solemnly in a small cottage watching a man with thick blonde hair stare at him long and hard. No emotion crossed his face. Snotlout started to sweat, his knees felt like they were about to give way, but he knew he couldn't, he had to stand strong, show him he wasn't a coward.

"So…you came here to tell me…you want my daughters hand in marriage?" Snotlout slowly nodded.

"Yes s-sir, I would very much like to make Ruffnut m-my wife, and I would like your blessing to do so." The older man sat in silence for a moment longer in his thoughts. As the time ticked away Snotlout waited anxiously for his verdict.

"Well it looks like we have ourselves a problem here." Snotlout became confused.

"What do you mean 'problem' I thought I would make an ideal husband, won't I?" Ruffnut's father sighed.

"Look Snotlout, it's not that you won't make a good husband, I just don't think you would be the best choice for my daughter. I think she would be better with someone who is more like…like…like Hiccup for instance, someone who knows how to handle situations and won't get into trouble, I hope you understand." Snotlout hung his head in shame, knowing he was defeated.

"Yes I understand sir," he finished solemnly and left the room without another word. He opened the door to be greeted by Evalyn grinning from ear to ear.

"So Snotty, how'd it go?" she asked him in a playful tone. Snotlout just slumped to the ground and buried his face in his palms in despair. "That bad huh?" the redhead asked, joining him on the ground.

"He said I wasn't a good enough choice for her, that she would be better off with someone who was more responsible," Snotlout spat.

"Well who cares what he thinks, now let's go for a quick fly around the island." Snotlout stared at her in disbelief.

"Do you even care about anyone but yourself? I won't get to have the future I wanted and all you want to do is go flying!" the Viking shouted in rage. Evalyn dwelled on this concept for a minute.

"Sorry, I was just trying to cheer you up, anyway I'm sure this is only the first time you've been rejected, it is isn't it?" Snotlout looked up to her and shook his head.

"This is the third time I've been rejected by a girl, let's just face facts, I'm going to be along forever." Evalyn gave a sad smile.

"Who were the first two girls you liked?" Snotlout slightly chuckled at her question.

"Well there was Astrid, who I tried to get for many years, and then there was this one girl called Heather. I told her to write me but…she never did." Evalyn tried to restrain a giggle.

"Well you know what they say, third times the charm and I think you charmed you way into Ruffnut's heart." Snotlout smiled at his friend, she was right, sure her parents didn't agree but at least he had a girlfriend.

"Thanks Ev, I don't know how you do it but you always make me smile." Evalyn flashed a toothy grin his way.

"I know, c'mon you better tell Ruffnut the bad news." Snotlout grimly stood to his feet and made his way to the village.

* * *

It took about five minutes before the duo reached the village square where the saw Astrid and Ruffnut chatting.

"Evalyn you better go," Snotlout informed her. The girl gave a curt nod then felt the scene. Snotlout took a deep breath a prepared for what was about to come.

"Oh hey Snotlout," Ruffnut called to him. "I was just telling Astrid the good news."

"Yeah congratulations by the way," Astrid said with a broad smile.

"Thanks Astrid," Snotlout said with a fake smile plastered on his face. "Can I talk to you Ruffnut, in privet," He said, directing the last sentence at Astrid.

"Oh darn, I just remembered I have that thing to do, I better go," Astrid lied with a pretty lousy excuse.

"What's the matter Lout?" Ruffnut asked. Snotlout looked to her, not wanting to break her heart.

"Your parents…don't want us to get married." Ruffnut's heart sank; she started to feel tears well up. Snotlout was devastated to see her like this. He embraced her in a tight hug as she silently cried in his shoulder. Why did life have to be so hard?

**A/N: Okay, if you're wondering where Fergus got the scroll from or when they all go to Chilton. DON'T WORRY! All will be revealed I promise. And if you have ideas tell me. I will take anything even if it's for Hiccup and Astrid fans. Just send them in please or I will hold my breath until I turn purple. If you like, hit that review button. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Before I start the story I wanted to say if people seem unsure as to why Alvin is scared of my character Fergus, it is because I wanted to make him scary. I wanted to make someone who Alvin was scared of, okay. But I will make a reason. And can I please, please, please have some ideas; I won't stop asking until I do. I have even said I will take stuff that is about Hiccup and Astrid, just please.**

**Chapter dedicated to KaliAnn. Thank you for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.**

Ruffnut sat forlornly on a large branch of a tree, absently inspecting her wooden bow. Her eyes were red a puffy from crying. She wanted to forget this miserable day, but how could she, after all her future was over. She sadly looked up to the sky and saw Hiccup happily riding Toothless with the class of Viking teens flying close behind him on their dragons. Ruffnut smiled as she watched Evalyn flying like a goof behind the riders, performing barrel rolls on her purple Nadder, without a care in the world. Ruffnut sank back into the bark of the tree with a sigh. Nothing ever went right for her.

"Uh, Ruffnut what are you doing here?" A voice that came from nowhere said aloud. Ruffnut looked down from the tree to see Fishlegs staring back up at her.

"Oh it's you, what do you want?" She replied in an annoyed tone. Fishlegs raised an eyebrow at this. "Well are you just gonna stand there all day or are you gonna talk to me?" Ruffnut practically yelled.

"Oh, uh, I was just, uh, um, making the most of my free time, you know because Hiccup is teaching my class today and all." Ruffnut snorted in amusement.

"So what are you doing in your 'free time'," she asked with a hint of sacrarium in her voice. Fishlegs started to blush; he became nervous about his little 'hobby'.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to laugh," he said in a stern voice. Ruffnut nodded eager to hear what it was. "Okay, I'm out here…collecting dragon extract."

"Extract? You mean…crap! You're collecting dragon crap! Why in the name of Odin would you even want to touch it?" Ruffnut asked with a look of disgust.

"I'm collecting it because it is a way to tell if a dragon is healthy or not." Fishlegs informed her. Ruffnut was still grossed out. "So…what are you doing out here?"

"Sulking," she answered flatly.

"Have you been crying?" Fishlegs asked. Ruffnut's eyes widened.

"No! I'm a Viking! I don't cry!" Ruffnut replied angrily.

"Well sorry I care. I guess I'll just leave you to mope about then," the husky Viking said before retreating.

"Fishlegs wait!" Ruffnut called, jumping down from her branch. "Look, I'm sorry I was rude, it's just that today hasn't been the best for me." Fishlegs nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, I heard you can't get married to Snotlout, must be a huge let down," he told her with a look of sympathy. Ruffnut was surprised. How did he know about that?

"Fishlegs, who told you this?" she asked him carefully.

"Oh well, gossip gets around quickly in the village, you know how it is," he said in a nervous voice. Ruffnut glared at him, knowing he would crack soon. "Okay, okay, Astrid told me, but she told me not to tell you that I know or…she…will…break…my legs." Ruffnut growled in anger.

"She must have been spying on us! Why that little-,"

"Ruff, don't say it, anyway I don't see the big deal, people would have found out sooner or later," Fishlegs reassured her. Ruffnut just sighed.

"You don't get it Legs, it would be a big deal if my parents found out, and they would give me this big long lecture and tell me to get over it!" Fishlegs took her words into consideration.

"Well why should you care, you're old enough to make your own decisions. Take charge of your life! Or forever wish you had." Ruffnut smiled.

"You're right, I'm an adult now and I should be able to marry who ever I please," she said sounding like her old self again.

"That's more like it."

* * *

"Alright guys, time to land now," Hiccup called to the teens behind him. All of them just groaned, not wanting to end the fun of their flight. "Now remember, try to land softly, or you will get a face full of dirt! Evalyn I'm looking at you." The gang of teens laughed loudly because they knew every time Evalyn did land, she always crashed.

"I have no idea what you mean Hiccup," she said in a teasing manner. Hiccup rolled his eyes, ignoring her comment. The class landed back in the training arena so Hiccup could wrap up the lesson.

"That was a good lesson today, your riding skills are coming along nicely, see you next week." The teens were very pleased with themselves and left the dome chatting away with each other. "Evalyn can I speak with you for a minute?" the redhead stopped in her tracks and faced her teacher.

"What did I do now?" she asked smirking. Hiccup frowned at her.

"Evalyn, we need to talk about your behaviour in lessons." Evalyn dropped her smirk, taking the conversation a little more seriously. "You need to stop mucking around when you're riding; today you almost knocked three people off their dragons!" Evalyn nodded.

"Yep, sure, I'll be more careful next time, promise," Evalyn said crossing her fingers behind her back. Hiccups stern look did not evaporate, it was like he could read her mind.

"Don't lie to me Evalyn. If you do not stop acting up then I will have no choice but to remove you from dragon training is that clear?" Evalyn knew he meant what he said.

"Crystal." Hiccup gave a curt nod then proceeded out the arena. Evalyn started to become worried, she didn't want to be kicked out of training. What would she do then? The girl thought long and hard on what to do. "I could ask Ruffnut, no wait I don't know where she is. Well I could go see Snotty, maybe he has an idea?" Evalyn grinned to herself and raced into the village to find Snotlout.

"Snotlout, where are you?" she called looking around every house.

"Hookfang sit still, you dumb dragon! AAAHHH!" Evalyn turned on her heel and ventured to the back of the house where she heard the scream come from. She was greeted by a flaming Monstrous Nightmare and Snotlout sitting in a trough of water. She saw what the commotion was about; there were bags and weapons lying on the ground everywhere.

"What's all this then?" Evalyn asked cautiously.

"This! This is nothing. Just clearing some stuff out, no need to worry," Snotlout lied. Evalyn narrowed her eyes at him.

"Are you? No! You're going to Chilton, aren't you? And you were going to leave me behind, tist, tist, tist." She said rather mockingly.

"Fine! Go get Fergus; you can come, just be quick about it." Evalyn gave a cheesy grin and whistled for her dragon that came on command.

"Ready, so is Ruffnut coming too?" Snotlout shook his head while mounting Hookfang. "And why not?" she asked in annoyance.

"Because this is a mission for me, a mission of pride," Snotlout told her with his head held high.

"Wow. That was really corny; now let's go before anyone catches on." Snotlout sighed, he can't win with her can he? The two quickly shot up into the sky but failed to realise Tuffnut was watching them.

"Well that was…interesting," he said to himself.

"Oi Tuffnut, have you seen Snotlout, I really need to talk with him," Ruffnut called out, Fishlegs close behind her.

"Um, yeah, he just took off with Ev to who knows where," Tuffnut informed her. Ruffnut was shocked and had already guessed as to where they were going. She grabbed her brother by the collar of this tunic and pinned him against a wall.

"Where did he say he was going?" Ruffnut growled. Tuffnut opened and closed his mouth trying to form words. "TELL ME!"

"He didn't say where! But he said something about a mission!" Ruffnut released her twin.

"That bastard!" she snarled. "He's left without me!"

"What? Where did he go?" Fishlegs franticly asked.

"Oh, Hamish gave him a map that will lead to treasure in a place called Chilton." Fishlegs and Tuffnut looked to each other in confusion. "You know what I'm gonna do? I'm going after him, Barf, Belch, come here!"

"Whoa, you're not going now are you?" Fishlegs asked her. Ruffnut proceeded to climb her dragon.

"Of course I'm going now; I can still catch up to him." This made Fishlegs nervous and he knew he was going to regret his next words.

"Well can I come along too? You never know when you might encounter a new dragon." Ruffnut sighed.

"Alright you can come." Fishlegs punched the air and ran to go get Meatlug.

"Wait, if you're taking our dragon, how am I gonna get around?" Tuffnut asked his sister dumbly.

"How about you try walking," Ruffnut told him then took off. Fishlegs quickly caught up with her and flew beside her.

"So do you actually know where you're going?" he asked. Ruffnut smirked at him.

"Of course I do, just trust me." Fishlegs became nervous by her words. Too late to turn back now.

**A/N: Okay before you ask, there will be no Fishlegs and Ruffnut romance, I have plans for Fishlegs. And I need ideas. PLEASE! If you like, hit that review button.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Not gonna say a lot here because I don't have much to talk about. But my inbox was bombarded with emails for my last story which is good news.**

Snotlout and Evalyn were flying close to the clear blue ocean on their way to Chilton. It would have been a quite trip if it weren't Evalyn mucking around…again!

"WOOHOO! Snotlout, watch this! Watch this!" The girl called out. Snotlout heaved a loud sigh, sick of her behaviour.

"Ev can you knock it off, you're gonna cause an accident!" Snotlout growled peeved.

"Oh, have a little fun Snotty, just trying to make the most of our adventure," she smirked. The older Viking rolled his eyes.

"You used to be such a nice and polite kid didn't you, I wonder what went wrong?" he told her sarcastically. The gingers grin grew wider.

"I met you," she told him laughing hysterically. Snotlout way getting tired off this fast and was looking around for a distraction. He looked towards the clear blue ocean and noticed his reflection staring back at him.

"_Well who is that handsome fellow I see?" _He thought to himself flashing an admiring grin. He was so busy being self-obsessed that he didn't notice Evalyn shouting something at him.

"Snotlout! Oi Snotlout! Listen to me! SNOTLOUT!" The older Viking snapped out of his daze to face his small friend.

"WHAT! Can't you see I'm busy here!" he growled. Evalyn arched an eyebrow.

"Well I guess you don't care that we're here, do you," Snotlout turned to face his head forward and saw Evalyn was right, they were approaching Chilton.

"YES! Oh yeah! Let's go find some treasure!" Evalyn giggled at his enthusiastic behaviour. The two adventurers decided it would be best to land away from the village so they wouldn't cause any trouble and grounded in a large clearing in the forest. Snotlout got out the map from his pocket and examined in closely.

"I hate map reading," Snotlout said angrily. "Evalyn, where is the treasure buried?" the young girl was handed the map and stared at it with thought.

"It looks to me, that it is somewhere near the falls." Snotlout nodded in understanding.

"Lead the way Ev," Evalyn gave a small smile and grabbed him by the arm leading him to the falls with Hookfang and Fergus flowing close behind them.

* * *

Meanwhile Ruffnut and Fishlegs were flying furiously on their dragons, trying to make up ground.

"C'mon Fishlegs! Can't that dragon sausage fly any faster?" Ruffnut grumpily yelled.

"Hey, Meatlug isn't a sausage! She's the prettiest dragon ever!" Fishlegs said defensively, hugging his dragon as she cooed with delight. Ruffnut almost gagged, why did she agree to this?

"Whatever, I think I saw them land before, we should too and try to find them."

"Okay," Fishlegs said in agreement. The two landed nowhere near where Snotlout and Evalyn landed, but they didn't know that. They wondered around for a while looking for any tracks their friends might of left behind.

"Argh! I could have sworn I saw them land here," Ruffnut said looking for a clue to tell her they were there. Fishlegs slowly climbed off his dragon and walked up next to her.

"They've probably landed somewhere else, your eyes might have been playing tricks on you," Fishlegs informed her. Suddenly the two heard a gruff voice from behind the thick forest.  
"Tell us what we want to hear, or we will throw you off a cliff!" Ruffnut and Fishlegs looked to each other.

"Alvin!" they both said in unison.

"Quick Fishlegs, hide!" Ruff hissed ducking near a bush and observing the scene. The Vikings and dragons watched the dilemma in stealthy silence.

"Are you gonna answer me girl, or do you want to die!" Alvin snarled at a woman who looked about eighteen or nineteen years of age.

"Please don't kill me, I haven't got a clue what it is you're looking for," the young woman sobbed, tears filling her eyes behind her oval spectacles sitting on the nose. Alvin growled at her pulling out his sword.

"Well if you don't tell me then I guess I'll just have to-,"

"Alvin!" a familiar voice called. "Why do you put the sword down and let me take care of our…friend," the man said with and evil smile creeping upon his lips.

"Yes Fergus," Alvin replied in an unkind tone. Ruffnut's eyes widened by hearing the name Fergus, it couldn't be.

"Psst, Ruffnut what's the matter?" Fishlegs whispered over to her. Ruff snapped out of her trance and lifted her bow from her shoulder before answering his question.

"Fishlegs, I need you to listen to me very carefully!" Ruff told him, gripping his arm. "I'm gonna cause a distraction and get everyone to come after me, so you have to rescue the girl, got it?" Fishlegs sat there baffled.

"I-I uh, um, what?"

"Good," Ruffnut said to her confused friend before standing up. "OI FERGUS, LONG TIME NO SEE!" she yelled. Fergus snapped his head around and laid his eyes on the blonde girl.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the gorgeous girl I met years ago, I never did catch your name though," he said confidently. Ruffnut smirked at him.

"My name's Ruffnut dear Fergus," she said with sarcasm. Fergus chuckled loudly with the rest of the outcast following in suite.

"Such a befitting name for a horrid woman," he said. "Men, kill her!" The outcasts had weapons in hand and were wielding them in anticipation. Ruffnut decided that this was the best time to run unless she wanted to be grounded into a pulp.

"Catch me if you can!" she teased then raced off into the forest.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOT STANDING AROUND FOR?" Fergus shouted in anger. "GET HER!" the outcasts obeyed and followed Ruffnut into the dense wilderness. Once everyone was out of sight Fishlegs slowly made his way into the clearing searching for the woman held captive earlier all the while thinking;

"_I can't do this! I can't do this! I'm Fishlegs; I don't get to rescue the girl! That's Hiccups job! But he's not here, so that means I have to do it. I can't do this!" _Fishlegs was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he almost forgot about the tied up woman.

"W-Who are you?" she said with fear in her voice. Fishlegs slowly approached her.

"It's okay Miss, I'm here to rescue you," Fishlegs tried to reassure her. He bent down to the woman and cut the ropes lose with his dagger.

"T-Thank you kind sir," she said in what was now a sweet tone. Fishlegs looked to the young woman and their eyes locked. He noticed her straight shiny brown hair and freckles across her nose. He couldn't take his eyes off her and neither could she. Fishlegs snapped out of his trance feeling quite embarrassed.

"Uh, we have to go, before those outcasts come back," he told the maiden, regaining his feet. "My name is Fishlegs by the way."

"My name is Dalia and it is very nice to know the name of my saviour, Fishlegs," she said with a shy smile. Fishlegs cheeks started to burn up.

"Let's get you back to the village shall we." Dalia nodded and led the husky man to the small village.

"Meatlug, Barf, Belch, come," Fishlegs called in a commanding tone. Dalia jumped back in fright but stared at the dragons in awe.

"They are dragons! But I thought they were only legends! She said breathlessly. Fishlegs just smiled.

"Don't worry; they won't hurt you if you don't hurt them." Dalia adjusted her spectacles and examined the dragons.

"Fascinating, who could have thought such creatures could exist."

"You have to promise not to tell anyone you know about this, okay?" Dalia gave a curt nod. Fishlegs gave a toothy grin and the two headed for the village.

* * *

Evalyn was slowly trudging through the forest with Snotlout whining loudly behind her.

"Do you even know where you're going?" he asked annoyed. Evalyn rolled her eyes.

"Yes I know where I'm going. I used to live here you know, just keep walking for a few more minutes." Snotlout groaned. They kept walking for about five minutes more before they reached the falls. The scene around them was beautiful, a large waterfall with sparkling blue water that went into the river. The only feature that ruined the scene was the remains of a burnt down house.

"Whoa, what happened to this?" Snotlout said. Evalyn stared at the house in silence.

"This used to be my home," she said in a whisper. Snotlout looked to her and felt a pang of guilt.

"Is that how your parents died?" he questioned.

"What? No. My Mother died giving birth to me and my Father left when I was small and probably was killed by wild animals," the girl informed him. "The house burnt down because my grandfather forget to put out the fire when we went into the village, when we got back the whole house was in flames." Snotlout nodded and pulled her into a hug. "Uh, Snotlout, what are you doing?"

"I'm comforting you Ev, what does it look like." Evalyn just laughed. Suddenly the two heard someone yell.

"I NEVER KNEW OUTCASTS WERE SO SLOW!" Snotlout and Evalyn looked to see Ruffnut being chased by Alvin and his men. "Hey, Snot, Ev, HIDE!" The Vikings looked around for somewhere to hide but only saw their dragons fly off. "JUMP IN THE RIVER!" Ruffnut yelled.

"WHY?" Snotlout called back as Ruffnut reached them.

"Just do it!" She replied and dragged them to the river. The group of three jumped in the river and hid underwater as the outcasts ran by. The Vikings were desperate for air but were unable to surface until their enemies went by. Once the outcasts finally gave up and left the three burst out of the water and gasped for air.

"Well…that was fun," Evalyn said gasping. Ruffnut and Snotlout looked to her in disbelief.

"No it's not fun, you know why?" Ruffnut said in a stern tone. The other two shook their heads. "Because Fergus McGuffin is BACK!"

**A/N: Da, da, daaaa! So what did you think of my new character? And can I get some ideas please. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: G'day again. Okay I still only have one reviewer which I thank very much again. Thank you KaliAnn, you are soooooo awesome. But if people are reading this and just too lazy to review, can you please tell me what you think. I don't care what you tell me about it just say something please. I'm desperate.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.**

Our three adventures were soaking wet, looking for Fergus and Hookfang who flew away when the outcasts approached earlier.

"C'mon boys, out ya come. Those nasty men are gone now," Evalyn sang, snooping around the area. Snotlout was still in shock from what his betrothed had told them a minute ago.

"So, Fergus McGuffin is right here in Chilton! Why?" Ruffnut shook her head.

"I don't know! I didn't ask him did I! I mean he was going to kill me!" she yelled in anger. Snotlout started to feel bad and put his arm around her shoulder.

"It's okay, just take a deep breath and relax, we'll figure out why he's here, don't stress." Ruff heaved a sigh and slumped her shoulders but forced a smile on. Snotlout grinned back at her.

"Um, if I may say something," Evalyn interjected. "But isn't it obvious that Fergus is probably here for the treasure, you know him not liking Hamish and all." Snotlout raised an eyebrow.

"I guess that seems…logical, but how would he know where to look, let alone there be treasure?" Evalyn shrugged to her companions in doubt.

"I have no idea. He has his ways of getting what he wants," the redhead finished as she found their dragons. "Hey boys, you can come out now," she called in a soothing tone, leading the dragons to her friends. Ruffnut looked to the ground, a thoughtful expression plastered on her face.

"Have you guys ever felt like you've forgotten something?" she asked. Snotlout smirked.

"I forget stuff all the time, like when Hiccup tells me I shouldn't be throwing rocks at Fishlegs, but I do it anyway." Ruffnut looked at him hearing Fishlegs name.

"Oh crap!" she shouted. "I forgot about Fishlegs! We have to go find him!" Evalyn gave a confused grunt.

"You brought Fishlegs with you?" the girl whined. Ruffnut rolled her eyes and started to walk to the village.

"Yes and if we don't find him who knows what will happen." She informed. Snotlout looked to Evalyn and groaned.

"Looks like our adventure just got a big taste of nerd!" Evalyn sniggered. Snotlout chuckled at her joke.

"Hurry up! I'm leaving without you." Ruff yelled over her shoulder. The other two Vikings got their dragons and followed with great annoyance.

* * *

Fishlegs and his new female companion walked in an awaked silence, with a gronkle and zippleback cooing behind them. The brunette woman would tense up as one of the dragons would breathe down her neck.

"So, if it's not a r-rude question D-Dalia, why did those men hold you prisoner?" Fishlegs stuttered out, uncomfortable to be in the presents of a girl.

"I-I don't know why they trapped me," she mumbled in a soft tone. "They wanted me to decipher a map for them; I'm good at reading maps." Fishlegs nodded, intrigued by her.

"You…like reading?" the Viking asked. Dalia gave him a shy little nod.

"Y-Yes, is there a problem with t-that?" she replied worriedly. Fishlegs smiled at her.

"No, no problem. I kinda…like girls that read," he told her not sounding like himself anymore. Dalia's freckled cheeks became red with embarrassment and she fiddled with her glasses.

"T-Thank you for your kind w-words, no one has e-ever told me that b-before." Fishlegs seemed to like this girl. He couldn't pin point what it was and he didn't know what feeling he got when he was around her. After all he only met her half-an hour ago.

"Uh, we should probably go our separate ways now," Fishlegs said, breaking the silence between them. Dalia looked to him and then looked to the dirt.

"Oh, I see," she said forlornly. "Will I e-ever see you a-again, Fishlegs?" the husky male shook his head.

"Unlikely." Dalia nodded in response.

"W-Well thank you for saving me then," she finished then turned on her heel back to her home. Fishlegs watched her retreating form and felt a strange emotion hit him. What was it? Was it sadness? Was it guilt? Or was it lo-

"Fishlegs you big goof, thank Thor we've finally found you!" Ruffnut yelled, make her not so graceful entrance out of the thick trees with Snotlout and Evalyn beside her.

"Who was that girl you were talking to?" Snotlout questioned, pointing to the distant maiden.

"OOOOO, Fishlegs has a…girlfriend? YUCK!" Evalyn teased but realised the context of her words. Fishlegs sighed aloud and looked to the woman.

"Legs, why did the outcasts have her?" Ruffnut asked, curious as to why Fergus was kidnapping people.

"Because…she's good at map reading," Fishlegs informed, eyes still locked on her. Snotlout became excited hearing this.

"HEY LADY!" he shouted at Dalia. "CAN YOU DO SOMETHING FOR US?" Dalia became confused and scared, so she swiftly kept walking away. Snotlout had no idea what she was doing.

"Now look what you did Lout!" Ruffnut whined. "You scared her away!" Evalyn sniggered at Ruff's words.

"Yeah, who wouldn't he scare?" Snotlout rolled his eyes and ran as fast as lightning to reach the woman. But he was running so fast he couldn't stop and he ran right into Dalia, taking her to the dirt with him. Well that's one way to gain someone's trust!

"AAAHHH, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I WON'T CAUSE YOU ANY TROUBLE!" Dalia screamed. Snotlout quickly regained himself and tried to calm her down.

"Hey it's okay! I'm not gonna kill you. I'm one of Fishlegs friends. You know the one who saved you before." Dalia slowly nodded to him. A friendly grin grew upon Snotlout's face. "Good, now we need your help for something very important. We want you to help us read this map." Dalia's eyes widened.

"T-That's what those men told me to do, and they were going to murder me after! How w-will I know you won't do the same thing?" Snotlout dwelled on how to get her to trust him.

"Because…because, uh, um," the brawny man looked around and his eyes landed on Fishlegs. A devilish smile grew on his lips. "Because my friend Fishlegs really digs you," he finished with a wink. Dalia adjusted her glasses and thought.

"What does the term 'dig' mean?" she cautiously asked.

"It means he likes you," Snotlout told her, wiggling his eye brows. Dalia began to blush again. "So will you help us? I promise you will be safe."

"W-Well I have never had a boy like me b-before," Dalia shyly said. "I will help you." Snotlout gave a toothy grin and lead her back to his gang.

"Guys guess what! This lady…s-sorry what was your name?"

"Dalia."

"Yes, Dalia is gonna help us find Hamish's treasure, how does that sound?" Ruffnut and Evalyn nodded in agreement. "Uh, Legs what do you think?" Fishlegs just stood there, head to one side, staring with dreamy eyes at Dalia.

"What! Yeah, yeah good," he hurriedly said breaking out of his daze, cheeks flushed red.

"So, what's first?" Ruffnut interjected. The Vikings stood there not knowing what to do with themselves.

"We can go b-back to my cottage; I have lots of book to help me read your m-map." The Vikings swapped glances but complied, it was the only thing they could do. The gang decided to leave their dragons in the clearing and check on them later; after all they didn't want to draw attention to themselves.

* * *

The gang of now five snuck their way back into the village trying not to be seen by wondering eyes. They finally reached the cottage and entered. The inside was small with only a table, two chairs, a bed and fireplace but it was good enough for the duration. Dalia walked over to her bed a picked up a book from the ground.

"Excuse me uh…"

"Snotlout."

"Yes Snotlout, can I have your map please." Snotlout removed the paper from his pocket and handed it to her. Dalia took it from him and inspected it while flicking through her book.

The Vikings all sat around as Dalia silently deciphered the paper in hand. Ruffnut was sitting on the ground with Snotlout next to her, him fiddling with her hair, Evalyn was carving pictures in the walls with a small dagger and Fishlegs was sitting at the table watching Dalia work with admiration.

"Interesting," she mumbled breaking the silence. The gang quickly got up and gathered around her in anticipation.

"So what does it say?" Ruffnut questioned excitedly.

"Well it's not at the falls I can tell you that f-for sure," Dalia informed them.

"Well where is it then!" Snotlout said in an accidental threating tone. Dalia became nervous at his unkind manner.

"He's just anxious, don't worry," Ruffnut told her placing a hand on her shoulder. Dalia became more at ease.

"Your treasure is buried at Cliff's Point, east from here." Evalyn became nervous by the name.

"We're gonna die!" she said in a creepy voice.

"Why?" Fishlegs asked already regretting he did.

"Because Cliff's Point is where…it happened!"

**A/N: Okay I don't exactly what 'it' is because I need to make up something that will totally freak Evalyn out. So if you have some ideas for what I could do about that, tell me. **


	8. Chapter 8

**DO NOT SKIP!**

**A/N: To start off with is anyone actually reading my authors notes? Because I don't just write these to make it look pretty! I'm actually trying to tell you guys stuff. Okay venting is done; still have no idea where this story is going. But I was thinking after this story I was going to write one about Tuffnut and…Heather. I know right! Hasn't 'EVER' been done before, I also am all about 'different' pairings so tell me what you think of that. BOOM!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.**

The small house was quite in the early morning. The gang of misfits were all fast asleep. Well who could blame them it was an exciting night…for most. Once Evalyn found out where the treasure was she started hyperventilating until she passed out on the floor. The others just decided to wrap her up in some blankets and discuss it in the morning. Everyone was in a peaceful sleep, well except for Fishlegs. Being an early riser had its perks. Fishlegs sat by the warm fire, blissfully reading a book Dalia lent him, occasionally glancing at the sleeping maiden with a look of longing.

"_Wow, she's so pretty when she sleeps,"_ the husky male thought to himself. "_What am I saying, this isn't right! I barely even now her! I can't be in love, can I?"_ Fishlegs shook his head harshly. He needed to talk to someone; in a situation like this he would ask Hiccup. But he wasn't here. There was Snotlout, but he didn't feel comfortable talking to him. Fishlegs heaved a small sigh but in the process heard someone stir in to consciousness. Fishlegs held his breath hoping is wasn't Dalia who would wake.

"Argh that was the crappiest night sleep I have ever had!" Snotlout whispered loudly to himself. Fishlegs rolled his eyes and wondered what Ruff saw in him. "Whoa dude, how are you up this early?" Snotlout questioned slowly lifting Ruffnut from him so he could get up.

"If you must know Snotlout I'm reading," Fishlegs informed knowingly. Snotlout completely ignored his words and slouched at the table.

"Whatever, so that girl Dalia, she seems to like you," Fishlegs up from his book.

"Y-You think so?" the blonde asked with slight excitement. Snotlout nodded with his overconfident grin. "I'm not sure; she seems kind of…awkward around me." Snotlout sighed; clearly Fishlegs wasn't getting the point.

"Dude she likes you okay, just trust me. But if you don't like her that way than that's cool I guess you just go by the term 'bro's before hoes' like I do." Fishlegs became very confused.

"Right A, Dalia is not a hoe in fact she is far from it and B isn't that hypocritical of you because you and Ruff a pretty close and she always comes first for you." Snotlout looked to the table and thought.

"Fine, you got me there. But Dalia really does like you, you just have to show her you like her back," Snotlout told him, sounding surprisingly wise. Fishlegs was baffled since when did Snotlout, dumber cousin of Hiccup, become so well with words. As the two men were having their 'heart to heart' chat Evalyn slowly woke up.

"What happened last night?" she asked with a yawn shuffling over to her older companions. The two males looked to each other, unsure if they should tell her. "What did I do now," Evalyn asked like she always did.

"Uh, well we found out where the treasure is buried," Snotlout replied in a light tone. "And then you fainted because it's at some place called Cliff's Point." Evalyn's face paled with fright. Honestly it looked like her hair was about to turn white.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" the redhead screamed waking Ruffnut and Dalia with her crazy outburst.

"Did she fine out again?" Ruffnut said trying to close Evalyn's mouth while she was still screaming. The two men nodded covering their ears to block the noise.

"Why is she screaming? It's scaring me!" Dalia asked shaking with nerves. Snotlout had enough and stood to his feet.

"EVALYN, WILL YOU SHUT! UP!" the brawny Viking shouted to her face. Evalyn looked to him and slowly closed her mouth. "Now, what is you freaking problem?" the small female stood there stiff. Her eyes started to bug out uncontrollably.

"Cliff's Point is where the crazed murder 'Mr Stebbings' lives. The legend says he chops up the victims he kills and displays their body parts in jars!" Evalyn told them in a dark and disturbing manner. Everyone was shocked by her wild story. They didn't know whether to be amused or be scared to death.

"Who told you that?" Fishlegs questioned her.

"My grandfather told me when I was small. I used to play at Cliff's Point and then he told me I shouldn't go there or Mr Stebbings would chop me up into little tiny pieces!" The gang were baffled.

"T-That is the weirdest s-story I have ever heard. In m-my whole life I have never heard of M-Mr Stebbings," Dalia said wisely. The Vikings started to giggle and snigger, what a strange story.

"Well now that's sorted, let's go find Hamish's treasure, before Fergus gets his greedy little mits on it," Ruffnut happily cheered. Evalyn scowled at her friends in anger.

"Fine! Go get chopped up and put into jars! See if I care. I'm not going with you!" The gang exchanged glances and share I same evil grin before looking at Evalyn. "Oh no! Oh no, no, no, no, no!

* * *

"We are going to die!" Evalyn grumbled, Ruffnut dragging her by the arm towards the cliffs. Everyone just sighed; this was the fifth time she said that.

"Ev will you calm down, you are not going to die. I'm a good shot so if this Mr Stebbings is real I'll just fire a couple of arrows his way," Ruff reassured her small friend, patting her on the back.

"Don't think arrows will do much when he's got a big axe to kill us all with," Evalyn mumbled under her breath.

The walk was a long one. The group had to trek up a steep hill to reach the cliffs, but it wasn't a leisure cruse. There was lots of mud and everyone was slipping about. Dalia was leading them up the hill as they others followed. Fishlegs trudged behind her thinking to himself. Too caught up in his thoughts, Fishlegs boot slid in the mud and he collapsed to the ground taking Dalia down with him.

"Uh, uh s-sorry Dalia, I am so s-sorry," Fishlegs stuttered, a blushing Dalia under him. Fishlegs rose to his feet and helped the maiden stand.

"I-It is quite alright Fishlegs, an unpredictable a-accident." Ruffnut giggled at the two in their dilemma. How alike they were.

"If we're done playing in the mud now, I believe we might be here," Snotlout called, killing the moment. The two 'lovebirds' stepped away from each other and took in the scenery. They were at the cliffs alright. The group stood on a high peek out looking the ocean. Waves crashing below them.

"Wow. I would not like to fall off that," Ruffnut said to herself, looking out with awe to the sea. Snotlout took the map from his pocket and handed it to Dalia.

"So where is the treasure at?" Snotlout asked. Dalia opened the paper and started to walk around. Everyone followed in suite. The gang were walking around like a bunch of headless chickens attempting to discover the location of their riches. They finally arrived at their destination and found a small, old house in front of them.

"Mr Stebbings hut!" Evalyn said breathlessly with fright. Everyone was wide eyed. This can't be possible.

"It's probably just a miss understanding," Ruffnut said in a nervous tone. Snotlout rolled his eyes, he didn't believe in that stuff anyway. He walked up to the door and grasped the handle slowly twisting it.

"SNOTLOT WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Evalyn shouted but it was too late. Snotlout swung the wooden door open and revealed what was inside.

**A/N: OH NO! Cliff hanger. So what I was saying before about writing a story about Tuffnut and Heather, my inspiration was the movie 'Life of Pi' so you can guess what will happen there. I'm gonna write it after this story, so if you have any ideas for that tell me.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello again. I am in a super good mood because I have got a new reviewer. Thank you to Anya for reading, this chapter is dedicated to you. And if you have any ideas for my TuffnutXHeather story feel free to tell me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.**

Snotlout swung the wooden door open to reveal what was inside. Evalyn however, screamed at the top of her lungs;

"MR STEBBINGS! PLEASE HAVE MERCY!" she shrieked and hugged Ruffnut tightly. The gang stood and peered into the hut, mouths agape. Evalyn wasn't crazy after all, she was right. Glass jars were everywhere, on the shelves, on the ground and some sitting on the bed.

"Whoa, this is really creepy," Snotlout whispered, grabbing a jar off the shelf.

"W-What are you doing with that Lout?" Evalyn asked him nervously. Snotlout shrugged and unscrewed the lid off.

"AAAHHH! THERE'S A HUMAN HEART IN HERE! Evalyn look!" Snotlout screamed and show his small friend its contents. Evalyn gagged and passed out on the floor with fright and disgust before she could see. Snotlout sniggered to himself. "Ha ha ha, it doesn't have a human heart in it." Ruffnut, Fishlegs and Dalia scowled at him.

"This is your lowest moment Snotlout," Ruffnut growled at him, venom lacing her words. Snotlout smirked back at her.

"I think I can live with it." Ruffnut rolled her eyes at him and scooped Evalyn up to place her on the bed, knocking off the jars on it.

"I-I will go get a b-b-bucket of w-water," Dalia stuttered and swiftly left the room to go to the well. Snotlout looked to Fishlegs standing at the door.

"Dude what are you doing?" Fishlegs raised an eyebrow at his question.

"I'm standing here, why what should I be doing?" Snotlout sighed.

"Dalia just went to the well, you should go with her, and you know to talk. This is your moment to get things rolling," Snotlout told him, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Alright fine, I'll go talk to Dalia. Just please stop pestering me about it!" Fishlegs yelled and stormed out.

"You'll thank me when you two get married!" Snotlout called back as he heard Fishlegs groan. The Viking smirked to himself and walked over to Ruffnut who was now snooping through some books and paper. Snotlout stared at her in confusion as she opened one of the books and glared at its contents.

"Um, Snotlout what was Hamish's last name?" Ruff questioned. Snotlout shrugged.

"I don't know. Never asked, why?" Ruffnut showed him the page she was reading. It was a journal and at the top was written the name Hamish Stebbings.

"Do you think Hamish used to live here?" The blonde asked him.

"Maybe he did, I mean that would explain a lot of things like why the treasure is here," Ruffnut smiled to him.

"Looks like there's a lot we don't know about Hamish then."

* * *

Fishlegs ran up beside Dalia, careful not to trip. She looked at him and gave a sweet smile that made his heart skip a beat. Fishlegs blushed, hoping she wouldn't see but she did.

"Are you o-okay Fishlegs, you seem an unhealthy shade of r-red," Dalia giggled.

"Sorry I haven't been feeling like myself lately," Fishlegs told her. Dalia's smile dropped. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked worried.

"N-No, not at all, I was just hoping t-that I would get to know y-you." By now the two were at the well and stood there talking.

"Well you could get to know me now, if you want though," Fishlegs said, taking the shy woman's hand in his. Dalia smile sheepishly and she took a step towards Fishlegs as did he to her. The two edged closer and closer to each other, their faces were so close, almost touching. Dalia suddenly turned her head away.

"I-I almost forgot, the water," she said and filled the bucket from the well. Fishlegs stared at her with a look of excitement mixed with disappointment.

"Such a tease Dalia." The brunette gave a flirtatious smile and the two walked back to the cottage hand in hand.

* * *

In a dark cave, savage looking men were running around all over the place making preparations for their attack. But Alvin was doing the opposite. Fergus had summoned him and he was not happy.

"Do you know why you are standing here Alvin?" Fergus asked in a cruel tone.

"Yes sir, I know why I'm here," Alvin replied in his normal gruff voice but with a hint of uncertainty.

"Well then, please explain to me what…you did…wrong." Alvin sighed, knowing this would cause him pain one way or another.

"Because sir, that Viking girl escaped from our grasp." Fergus nodded.

"That's right Alvin, and why did she escape?"

"Because we weren't prepared, sir," Alvin grumbled. A malicious grin crossed Fergus's lips.

"That's right. I don't want that to happen again, I will not have that girl come free of my clutches or her pathetic friends. I want to see their heads on spikes Alvin." Alvin nodded to his master. "Good, we leave in an hour to face them, and if you fail me your head will be on a spike, not theirs." Alvin nodded and watched the refine man retreat to make preparations. He never used to be so nervous around him; in fact when Fergus first arrived to Outcast Island Alvin was the master of him. But that quickly change one fateful night when Fergus massacred most of the outcast armada. He released the dragons and killed them in cold blood. When Alvin discovered his men were dead he tried to kill Fergus but the dragons weren't on his slide and most of his army were gone, he was outmatched. Fergus made a deal with Alvin, he said that he would spare his life if he could take over and so Alvin did as such to live.

"What I would give to see that man die," Alvin grumbled to himself and left to take his orders.

* * *

Snotlout and Ruffnut were still in the small cottage, reading all of Hamish's books and journals with great interest.

"Wow…Hamish has done some pretty cool things," Ruffnut said with awe, her eyes still glued on the page. Snotlout nodded to her.

"Yeah it says here that he entered an archery competition once and he was the only one to hit the bullseye every time," Snotlout told her with a broad grin. Just as he finished his sentence Fishlegs and Dalia came in laughing and giggling. Ruffnut smiled at the two of them and Snotlout gave a smirk towards Fishlegs.

"What have you guys been up to then?" Ruffnut asked with curiosity. Dalia and Fishlegs looked to each other, mischievous smiles on their faces.

"Nothing." They said in unison like a pair of five year olds getting up to no good.

"I-I got that bucket of water to wake Evalyn though," Dalia informed the group and handed it to Ruffnut. Ruffnut took the bucket and walked over to the bed, holding it high above Evalyn's head.

"Sorry Ev," Ruffnut said with guilt and tipped the water on her friend. Evalyn sat up with a jolt, coughing and spluttering.

"Did I faint again?" the ginger asked. Everyone nodded at her. Evalyn sighed with embarrassment and looked to Snotlout. A look of anger crossed her face as she remembered as to why she fainted. "YOU JERK! YOU BIG, ANNOYING BUMHEAD!" she yelled as she tackled Snotlout to the floor.

"ARGH! Evalyn get off! I'm sorry, I give, I give. Ruffnut get her off me!" Snotlout called. Ruffnut shook her head and stood next to Fishlegs and Dalia who were quite amused by the whole scene.

"Meh, she'll wear herself out."

**A/N: Okay for those of you who are interested about my next story here is a sneak preview. There will be a shipwreck that Tuffnut and Heather will be stuck on where they will have to put up with each other and there will be lots of funny and crazy antics that will come along, so yeah but I would like your impute for it okay. If you like, hit that review button. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello my happy little veggie mites (Just a saying; it's not offensive.) I've got some good news and some bad news. The good news is someone made this story one of their favourites. Chapter dedications to LiveLaughLove 102, feel free to review because it would make my day and it's always good to perform an act of kindness. Okay, the bad news is that I have a minor case of serious writers block so I need your help please. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.**

Ruffnut, Fishlegs and Dalia all watched in amusement as Evalyn started to become weary from beating Snotlout up. Snotlout now had her in a head lock and she was half-heartedly trying to struggle out of it.

"When I get out of…of this Snotlout!" she puffed. "You…you are so gonna be dead." Snotlout chuckled at the girl.

"Please Ev, you're so tired you probably couldn't even stand," he teased then let Evalyn go. He was right, Evalyn dropped to her knees with fatigue, panting and puffing.

"This isn't over!" she growled shooting daggers at him. Snotlout rolled his eyes.

"Nice try squirt, maybe one day you'll beat me," he taunted.

"Don't patronise me," she hissed a slowly rose to her feet.

"If we're done with the fighting, I believe we still have a mission to complete," Ruffnut cooed as she stood in between them so they wouldn't fight again. "Dalia where does it say the treasure is?"

"O-oh yes the m-map I have it," she stuttered, patting herself down to retrieve it. "Here it is," she sang happily, pulling it out from the pocket of her skirt. The maiden inspected it closely.

"This is taking too long!" Snotlout whined and snatched the map from Dalia's hands.

"H-Hey, I was just about to find out S-Snotlout!" Dalia yelled, lunging to grab the map. Snotlout held it away from her in a provoking manner.

"Well you were taking too long, it's not that hard to read," he said with a cocky grin. He stared at the chart and grimaced. "What's that curvy line there meant to be?" he questioned rather dumbly.

"Maybe if y-you just let me read it, WE WOULD KNOW WHERE IT IS!" Dalia snapped, finally losing her temper.

'Why should I give it to you? And right after you were mean to me," Snotlout sarcastically said. Dalia hit her head against the wall.

"Argh, you are such a jerk!" Dalia hissed under her breath. Fishlegs was not happy. He really liked her and didn't want to see her being used.

"Snotlout give her the map," he spoke in an ice cold voice.

"Yeah, and who's gonna make me?" he replied. Fishlegs scowled and bawled his fist. BAM! He dug his fist right into Snotlout's stomach.

"How about now?" Fishlegs growled. Snotlout wheezed trying to form words and handed him the map. Ruffnut and Evalyn sniggered behind him. "Thank you Snotlout," he said in a much lighter tone. "Here Dalia, we appreciate your help don't we Snotlout!"

"Yes." He squeaked. Dalia gave a shy smile and nodded to Fishlegs.

"_What a man," _she thought. She took the map and stared at it without being interrupted. "Okay, it says the treasure's right here…it must be under the floor boards. Weird." Everyone looked confused.

"Alright let's tear this floor up," Ruffnut said with enthusiasm grabbing a nearby shovel. "Are you guys just gonna stand there or are you gonna help me?" The others walked over to her and grabbed the piece of wood Ruffnut was trying to rip out.

"Okay, on the count of three," Snotlout instructed. "One, two, three!" And with that the wood came flying off the floor, revealing a trunk hidden beneath. Everyone stared in awe at it.

"Wow, let's open it!" Evalyn exclaimed with excitement. The gang slowly lifted the heavy item out of its hiding place and positioned it where they could all see it.

"Okay so no matter how much gold is in here, we have to promise not to kill each other in our sleep to get all of it, agreed?" Fishlegs asked.

"Agreed," the rest replied in unison. Snotlout slowly opened the trunk and discovered an old piece of script.

"Is that it?" Evalyn pronounced, disappointment lacing her voice. "I thought we we're gonna be rich?" Ruffnut patted her back with sympathy.

"It's not…that bad, anyway what does this note say?" Ruffnut asked, picking up the letter. The script read;

_This is a poem for the one who needs it most_

_The one who needs to prove himself_

_The one who shouldn't boast_

_If you are the one to find this_

_You should know it once was mine _

_A method I used when I was young _

_A method to help me shine_

_I did this for the one I love _

_And become what I want to be_

_I succeeded in my quest _

_And then she married me_

_So if you're a quest _

_To show that you have pride_

_Protect the one who means most _

_Your one and only bride_

_By Hamish Stebbings_

The gang were moved by the poem. It was beautiful and in a weird way summed up their whole experience.

"So let me get this straight. Hamish was Mr Stebbings?" Evalyn questioned, completely killing the moment. Everyone sighed.

"Yes Evalyn, but he wasn't a murder so don't worry," Ruffnut quickly told her.

"Well I think it's a pretty good treasure," Snotlout said putting and arm around Ruffnut.

"Really, why?" the blonde asked him.

"Because, I think those were the words I needed to hear to prove to your parents I should marry you," he told her with a smile.

"Ha, gag, so lovey dovey," Evalyn pestered. Everyone rolled their eyes. At that moment there was a blood curdling shout.

"I want all of you to search the whole area, and if you see any one of those Vikings, KILL THEM!" The gang stood silent with horror.

"That's Fergus," Ruffnut whispered. "Quick hide!" she hissed. The all complied and found the hiding spots. Fishlegs, Dalia and Evalyn shut themselves in the wardrobe and Snotlout and Ruffnut Hide under the bed.

"Look everywhere for the treasure!" Fergus roared as he swung the door open. Alvin and a few other men rummaged through the house in hopes to find their riches. "Stop, all of you stop!" the men all gave confused glances.

"What is it sir?" Alvin asked. Fergus turned on his heel and walked towards the bed.

"I smell Viking!"

**A/N: Oh no! What will happen, will Fergus find them? Better review to find out. And I know I suck a poetry but it's the best I can do.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Waz up dudes! Wow that was corny. Any way thank you Kaliann and LiveLaughLove 102 for your kind words about my poem. Sorry if this chapter isn't thrilling enough, I'm more of a comedic writer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.**

"I smell Viking!" Fergus spat edging closer and closer towards the bed, drawing his sword. Ruffnut completely stopped breathing and Snotlout gripped her hand with fright. They saw Fergus's shadow creep closer and closer, his hand reaching to lift the covers up. Ruffnut yelped and quickly covered her mouth hoping he didn't hear her. "I know you're there!" he hissed with a malicious laugh. The two Vikings shuddered at his voice. They both knew they were dead as the blanket was lifted up revealing them and the waited for the pain the impact of the sword will bring. But it never came, just as Fergus found them Evalyn burst out of the wardrobe and pounced on Fergus's back, trying to strangle him and repeatedly hit him on the head like a crazy little monkey.

"I WOUN'T LET YOU KILL MY FRIENDS!" the small ginger screamed. "I WON'T LET YOU!" Fergus swung the girl around, trying to shake her off, but he failed. She wasn't gonna let go.

"ALVIN! GET THIS BRAT OFF OF ME AND THROW HER OFF THE CLIFF!" Fergus howled in utter rage. Alvin grinned evilly and drew his sword, swinging it like a mad man in the hopes to chop the girl in half. Ruffnut and Snotlout saw that their friend was in impeccable danger and quickly scampered from their hiding place to aid the girl. Just as the sword was about to hit Evalyn, Snotlout grabbed Alvin's arm to stop it impaling her.

"You, you're Hiccup's cousin aren't you. The dumb one," Alvin growled.

"Too right I am," Snotlout smirked as he pushed Alvin into the wall. Fergus was so fired up, he through Evalyn right off his back and turned to face Snotlout.

"Well, it looks like we'll be fighting again, and I won't lose this time!" the man snarled.

"Uh, well, you'll have to catch me first," Snotlout said hurriedly and bolted out the door. Fergus was fed up of this and ran after him, welding his sword. The rest of the men helped Alvin to his feet and the surrounded the gang.

"Now the question is what to do with you?" Alvin asked in a gruff voice.

"Wait, maybe we could make a deal?" Ruffnut suggested, gesturing everyone to stand behind her. Alvin smirked at her.

"One thing I've learned is that people will say anything to keep themselves alive," he spat.

"Just like you did when Fergus was your boss," Ruffnut retorted back. Alvin growled at her.

"Fine, what is your proposition?" he asked her. The Viking gave a devious smile.

* * *

Snotlout puffed his way up to the cliff and loaded his bow, knowing that Fergus would be right around the corner, ready to kill him. The Viking took a deep breath and waited for him enemy. He waited and waited but nothing came his way. Snotlout lowered his bow and heaved a sigh. He was sure Fergus was right on his heels, so where did he go? Snotlout started to make his decent down the cliff when suddenly Fergus emerged from the forest and attacked Snotlout, bringing him down to the dirt and holding his sword close to his throat.

"Well isn't this a familiar scene," the man taunted. He looked around the area and cackled. "And your girlfriend isn't even here to save you this time. But no need to worry, I'm sure Alvin gave her and the rest of your friends a quick death!" Snotlout became enraged by his words.

"I won't be dying today!" he snarled in a low a deadly tone and with a boost of adrenalin, kicked Fergus off. The vile man fell on his back with a yelp.

"You'll pay for that!" he hissed in clenched teeth and bulldozed Snotlout dangerously close towards the edge of the cliff. The brawny Viking tried to keep his ground but was overwhelmed by the brute force. He lost his balance and slipped, but he narrowly escaped his demise by luckily catching hold of the edge. Fergus chuckled with slight amusement.

"This is too good. Here you are dangling high above the ocean, rocks under you that will impale you, and here I am standing right above you, ready to see you fall!" Fergus spoke, placing a foot on one of Snotlout's hands. He pressed hard down on it, making Snotlout release the cliff. He groaned trying not to lose his focus. "I would say it's been a pleasure knowing you," Fergus said. "But I'd be lying!" he finished raising his foot to give one last stamp to end Snotlout's life. The Viking shut his eyes, praying to the gods for a miracle, someone to save him, Hiccup to save him.

"OI!" a voice called. Fergus turned around and was greeted by Ruffnut, glaring at him, her helmet in her hand. Before Fergus could say anything, Ruffnut swung her helmet back and smacked him in the face, causing him to stumble back and fall. Snotlout heaved a massive sigh of relief as he saw Ruffnut stand over him. "I hope I'm not late," she said with a grin, reaching a hand out to help Snotlout to safety.

"Sorry, you just missed all the fun," Snotlout replied, embracing her in a tight hug. The two looked over the cliff to see if Fergus was actually dead but his body wasn't there.

"He's gone for now," Ruffnut sang, arm around Snot's shoulder.

"Hey you're still alive!" Evalyn exclaimed, racing to Snotlout and cuddling him.

"It's good to see you safe," Fishlegs smiled, high fiving him, Dalia smiling broadly behind him.

"Yeah it was a lucky escape but, where did Alvin go, I thought he was going to kill you?" Ruffnut blushed.

"I made a deal with him; I said that if we get rid of Fergus he would have to let us go." Snotlout nodded in understanding.

"Good deal, now let's get the dragons and get out of here!" Everyone nodded in agreement and packed up their things.

* * *

The gang arrived back at the clearing where their dragons were, cooing happily to see them.

"Fergus, hey boy, I missed you," Evalyn cheered, nuzzling her dragon.

"S-So I think I should be going n-now," Dalia stuttered sadly.

"Yeah, yeah, thanks for your help and stuff," Snotlout said, mounting Hookfang. Ruffnut hit him over the head for his rudeness and looked to Fishlegs, hinting he should say something.

"Oh Dalia, you don't have don't go, why don't you come with us?" Fishlegs asked, blushing. Dalia squealed with delight and hugged him with joy.

"I will come! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Dalia faced Fishlegs and gave him a passionate kiss right out of the blue.

"OOOOOOOOOOOO!" the others hooted at the funny couple. Once they separated Fishlegs helped her up on Meatlug.

"So, are we ready to go guys?" Ruffnut asked. They all cheered in agreement and took off, back home to Berk.

**A/N: Yay, my chapter is done, there will be a couple more chapters to go, just don't know how many, not a lot I hope because I really want to write my Tuffnut and Heather story, by the way if you have ideas for that let me know. If you like hit that review button.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey here is chapter twelve so yeah, and there will be a wedding, hoorah! **

The gang of five soared through the sky, laughing and smiling. They all became pretty good friends after their adventure, well why wouldn't they be? That's what humans do, stick together after a battle. Dalia wrapped her arms around Fishlegs.

"Is Berk as amazing as you say it is Fishlegs?" Dalia breathed happily. Fishlegs took her and in his and kissed it.

"It is going to blow your mind," Fishlegs sang with glee. The group were rapidly approaching Berk and noticed the village buzzing with busy people and dragons. Ruffnut looked down from her dragon and saw Mildred standing at the docks with a forlorn look. Ruffnut felt a pang of guilt hit her.

"Hey Snotlout, do you feel guilty at we didn't tell Mildred about this?" Ruffnut asked with slight worry. Snotlout just shrugged it off and gave a toothy grin her way.

"A little, but I'm sure she will be happy when she sees the poem we found. I'm just worried what your parents are gonna say about this," Snotlout told her, pointing down to the village, her parents standing with Stoic and the others and they did not look happy. Ruffnut swallowed hard and started to sweat with nerves.

"Well it looks like we won't be getting a friendly welcome home," she sighed. As they landed Stoic marched up and boomed in a voice like thunder.

"Where in Odin's name have you four been?" they all looked away like small children, too scared to answer the chief. "Well is one of you going to answer me?" Hiccup sighed at his father's attitude.

"Dad, you're not helping, let me handle this," the young man suggested as he walked over to his friends. "Were you guys looking for Hamish's treasure?" Everyone became surprised by his words.

"How did you know about that?" Ruffnut questioned him.

"Tuffnut told me about it," Hiccup replied. Ruffnut sent a death glare her brother's way.

"TUFFNUT YOU MORON, YOU WEREN'T SUSPOSED TO TELL!" Ruff squawked. Tuffnut rolled his eyes.

"Sorry they wouldn't let me go if I didn't tell them, anyway you're back now so don't stress," Tuffnut replied, not really caring.

"Look it doesn't matter, we got what we wanted," Snotlout pronounced all of a sudden. "Mildred, we have something for you." The woman eagerly walked up to Snotlout and beamed at him.

"Yes dear, whatever is the matter?" she questioned. Snotlout handed her the paper.

"Open it," he invited. Mildred slowly unfolded the note and read through it. Her eyes started to tear up and she placed a hand over her mouth to muffle the sobs.

"I remember this," she whispered. "I remember, oh thank you sweet heart, thank you so much!" Mildred praised and pulled Snotlout into a lovingly hug. Everyone smile at the sweet scene.

"I'm sorry Snotlout, I have underestimated you," the twins' father said moving towards him. "After seeing what you did for this kind lady, I give you my blessing to marry my daughter." Snotlout was shocked to hear this.

"You mean it? I can marry Ruffnut?" the older man gave a nod. Snotlout grinned widely. "WOOHOO!" he shouted with glee and embraced Ruff in his arms and spun her around.

"Oh yeah! That means we are gonna be bro's then!" Tuffnut shouted, fist bumping him. Everyone cheered.

"So Fishlegs, who's your lady friend?" Astrid asked with a wink.

"Guys this is Dalia, Dalia these are my friends," Fishlegs introduced with a blush.

"It is a p-pleasure to m-meet you all," Dalia stuttered, shaking each of their hands. The gang all left to the Great Hall to hear the story of this marvellous adventure.

* * *

As the sun rose on the isle of Berk a small and very excitable redhead bounced up and down on her friend's bed, like a kid on Christmas day.

"Ruffnut! Ruffnut! Wake up, wake up!" she shirked. The blonde groaned and sat up.

"Evalyn get lost, it's too early," she whined. Evalyn sighed at her.

"But you're getting married! Today! To Snotlout! I am just so excited! Are you excited? Tell me you're excited!" Evalyn squealed, still jumping up and down.

"Yes I am excited, but you need to stop so I can get some sleep, I don't want to be late for my own wedding," Ruffnut explained with a smile, snuggling back up into her blanket.

"Okay, you just go back to sleep. Oh, before I forget the wedding starts in five," Evalyn finished, sitting down on the bed. The blonde's eyes widened as she jolted up.

"Evalyn, what did you just say?" she asked the girl carefully.

"I said the wedding starts in five minutes, is there a problem," Ruffnut was baffled.

"No there's no problem, it's just that I GOING TO BE LATE!" she cried. Evalyn rested a hand on her chin and nodded in understanding, trying her best to look intelligent.

"Don't worry, I have it all under control, Dalia and Astrid are going to help. Hey you can come in now," she called and opened the door, revealing Astrid and Dalia smiling at her.

"Oh this is so exciting!" Astrid cheered. "I remember I was so nervous on my wedding day I almost puked, and then I actually did!" Ruffnut rolled her eyes, all she wanted to do was get married, was that too much to ask?

"Yeah thanks, but I'm sure I'll be fine by myself." The girls just shook their heads.

"T-This is a very stressful D-day, you need our h-help!" Dalia giggled as she and Astrid held up an elegant green dress, obviously Ruffnut's to wear. Ruffnut heaved a sigh of defeat.

"Okay let's do this thing!"

* * *

Snotlout, Hiccup, Fishlegs and Tuffnut all stood in the village square where this event was supposed to happen in a short time.

"I don't think she's coming. I knew it she doesn't what to get married!" Snotlout cried aloud. His friends just groaned, since when was he so doubtful.

"She will come, just have some patience," Hiccup reassured, patting him on the back. Snotlout shrugged with disappointment but forced a weak smile to his friends.

"I don't even know why you want to get married," Tuffnut spoke. "Me, I gonna be single forever and see the ladies I wanna see. No getting tied down for the world's deadliest weapon." The guys were amused by his words but quickly turned their attention to a loud shout.

"I'm here, I'm here! And I am not late, thank the gods!" Ruffnut puffed, fixing up her skirt. Snotlout stared at her with awe. "What, do I have something in my teeth?"

"No, you just look so…so beautiful," Snotlout told her breathlessly. Ruffnut blushed at him.

"I see our young couple is ready," Stoic boomed. "Shall we begin?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Ruff said taking Snotlout's hand, waiting to be wed.

"Dearly beloved, or um, dragon riders, we are here to witness the marriage of Snotlout Jorgenson and Ruffnut Thorston." The gang watched with happiness and joy at this event and Evalyn was balling her eyes out.

"I p-promised myself I w-wouldn't cry," Evalyn whispered to Astrid so she wouldn't interrupt the ceremony. Astrid just giggled and placed an arm around her.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss," Stoic finished. The two embraced each other in a passionate kiss to proclaim their marriage. The dragon riders cheered and applauded the new couple. And so that's how this mission of pride ended, with a wedding.

**A/N: Yeah that last sentence was a bit boring but I was in a rush to finish. There's one more chapter after this so…don't nobody go nowhere.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Yes, finally this story has come to an end. Don't get me wrong I loved writing this but like seeing my stories complete.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.**

**Epilogue**

**Evalyn's POV**

Oh wow I can't believe I actually get to do this, my very own epilogue. Normally Ruffnut would be writing this in our log of adventures and stuff but she has actually asked me to do it. I know right, super cool. You know what, stuff it, I'm gonna write all about myself here.

Okay I have just been told that I can't write all about myself, I have to write something about everyone else. Sorry I have no choice, Ruffnut is literally standing right behind me, watching what I write. _She is really scaring me by the way._

Right where do I start, well it's been about a yearish since Ruffnut and Snotlout got hitched, not sure because I can't count, and I am an auntie. Well sort of, Ruffnut had twins, I know how ironic, a boy and a girl. Their names are Cliff and Rebel. Yeah, they decided to call their son Cliff because Snotlout fell off of Cliff's Point back in Chilton and I must say they are the two cutest little babies ever, I love them to bits.

Fishlegs and Dalia are doing well. They got married and yes Fishlegs did thank Snotlout for pestering him to get with Dalia. I also think she is pregnant but I can't tell because no one will tell me. The only bad news is that she also takes the dragon training class and she is just a boring as her husband. Oh no, Ruffnut is mad that I wrote, darn it!

Now on to Hiccup and Astrid. I don't really want to write this because it makes me feel sad, but I have to. They have been trying to start a family and Astrid was so excited but it turns out she can't conceive. It is devastating and I can't imagine how she's feeling. But the strangest thing happened; Hiccup went out flying with Toothless one day and he found a baby boy and so he and Astrid made him their son, they called him Hunter and he seems to like dragons already.

So who am I forgetting? Oh yes Tuffnut. He joined and adventure group sailing to exotic places. But the ship sank and as always I don't get to know what happened. He came back in one piece, thank god and he brought back this woman called…um what was her name again, oh yeah Heather! But that's another story.

**A/N: Oh crap! I have to write another story now? Just my luck. Nah only kidding I want to write it and please give me ideas for it. I know this chapter was very short but it's an epilogue so yeah and I'm tired so there. I want to thank LiveLaughLove102 for the orphan idea.**


End file.
